A hatred born of love
by Kaya Winn
Summary: harry has another detention, snape is sulking and..whats this? why snape really hates harry?


A hatred born of love

Harry gets a detention by Snape, and... What's this? Why Snape really hates harry!?

Snape was sitting at his desk brooding. Why had he done it? Honestly? He wasn▓t stupid, not normally. And he wasn▓t a masochist; at least, he didn▓t think so. Snape glanced at the clock. Potter would be here any minute. And if he was even a second late, he'd add another hour to the detention... why? Because he wanted to be near Harry Potter. Of course. That was the problem, now wasn▓t it?

Ten more seconds.

Five more seconds...

Just as the clock struck, Potter knocked on the door and Snape▓s lip curled. He had so wanted to add another hour. Oh well, three would have to do.

"You know what you are expected to do." Snape said, glaring at Harry. He didn▓t know why, but he couldn▓t speak nicely to the boy. Of course he couldn▓t, why should he be able to!?

He▓d taken to simply staring at Harry with glare in place, watching him. He knew it made the boy nervous. For some reason that gave him some odd sort of satisfaction. Odd, but there it was. And Harry was just so adorable when he was nervous...

Why? Why did he continue to torture himself with the golden boy's presence?

Harry glanced up at Snape hesitantly, unable to continue ignoring the glare burning into the back of his neck. He gulped, quickly looking back down at his work again.

Oh yes, Snape truly did enjoy making Harry nervous. But it also sickened him. It had taken him three years, three long, tormenting years to figure out what was wrong with him. And even now he had trouble believing it.

He was in love with Harry Potter. In love with Harry fucking Potter. And at the exact same time he hated the boy with every available particle of his being.

He hated Harry Potter far more than he had ever hated James. And it was only because of the attraction, because of the feelings that Harry stirred deep within him.

Snape let out an irritated sigh. Harry glanced up in surprise, his eyes wide, before matching Snape's glare. The glare war was over in mere seconds with Snape as the victor and he let himself feel the satisfaction of making Harry gulp.

Snape continued to glare at Harry. It was all the brat's fault anyway. And Harry wasn▓t even aware of it! No. It was BECAUSE of Harry's innocence that Snape found him so attractive. he loved to watch Harry as he frowned over his potion, loved to stare as Harry bit his lip nervously, as he glanced at Snape again, loved to see Harry▓s tongue poke out as he concentrated on cutting something up as perfectly as he could.

It really was adorable how hard Harry tried.

Snape sighed again, glancing at the clock. Only two and a half more hours to go. He glanced at Harry, who was quickly finishing his lines. The boy was really getting fast at those┘

Harry finally shoved the paper away, rubbing his wrist and glancing at the clock before wincing. So he had noticed as well.

Snape's lips lifted in a sneer as Harry dragged over his pack and pulled out his Potions book. He had assigned that paper a week ago! And it was due in a day. What was Potter thinking?! Did he really hate Potions that much? Snape blinked as Harry scowled at his book before scowling at what little he had written of his paper and Snape stifled a grin.

It seemed that Harry did, indeed, hate Potions that much. harry scowled at his paper a bit more then stuck his tongue out as he began to write, glancing at Snape from time to time. It was almost as if the boy wanted to tell him something. Snape glanced at the clock again blowing an irritated breath. The foolish boy really had no clue as to what he did to Snape. And Snape doubted very much the boy ever would. Harry sighed, suddenly slamming his quill down.

"Why?!" he demanded, glaring at Snape, who blinked, jerking back in surprise.

"Why WHAT, Mister Potter?" he asked, voice emotionless, as always.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" Harry demanded. Snape stared at him for a few minutes. "Because you are James' son. Do I need any other reason?" he demanded.

Lie, lie, LIE! He hated himself for the lie.

"That▓s not why." Harry said, glaring back at Snape with such venom that it nearly shook the calm professor.

"I...." Snape stumbled. He was at a loss for words. Suddenly he cursed, the mask he had kept in place for so many years falling, as he grabbed the back of Harry▓s head and pulled the shocked teen in for a kiss. It was light, chaste, but it filled them both with such hope and pleasures that it made their knees shake.

Snape suddenly flung Harry away. "I┘I'm sorry, Potter.■

⌠Detention is over...leave!" Snape demanded. Harry was bound to hate him even more now, and Snape had suddenly realized it.

He didn▓t hate Harry. No, not at all. He hated himself for making Harry hate him. He was an idiot.

"I┘..■

⌠N...no." Harry replied hesitantly. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I...Damn it, I don▓t know!" Snape cried, tugging at his hair. Harry grinned.

"Do you love me, professor?" He asked gently.

Snape▓s head snapped up so he could stare at the calm Gryffindor. Harry smiled. "You know....I▓ve loved you for a long time now." he said, blushing. Snape felt hope bloom in his soul.

"Potter, if this is some sick joke, you will rue the day you were born!" Snape said fiercely, his eyes narrowing. Harry grinned, stepping up to Snape▓s side.

"No joke, Professor." Harry muttered, leaning into Snape. "I figured loving someone who could never love me back was better than loving someone who would use me."

"And what makes you think I won▓t use you, Potter?"

"I don▓t know." Harry muttered. "I guess I▓d have to call it┘.gut instinct." He grinned up at Snape.

Snape sighed. Then, for the first time ever, he smiled. And he smiled at Harry. "I'm going to wake up any minute now, and my heart will be ripped to shreds again."

"This isn▓t a dream, Professor." Harry repeated, chuckling. "Because I▓ve been working up to this moment for, like, months now."

"Have you, now?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I kept 'acting up'? " Harry asked, smirking. Snape chuckled.

"You▓re such a clever boy. But your detention is over, Potter." Snape said, glancing at the wall clock, "And your friends will worry."

"Harry. Call me Harry." said boy mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Only if you call me ▒Sev▓," Snape replied, smiling.

Harry brightened and left the dungeons in the best mood he▓d been in all year.

end 


End file.
